


The Life of Taiga and Akashi

by LaughingFreak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>113 sentences/drabbles of the life between Akashi and Taiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of Taiga and Akashi

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: All right, let’s get this out of the way: I call almost everybody by their first names with the exception of Midorima, Kise, and Akashi; I also refer to Kuroko as Tetsu. There, that’s out of the way.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own jack.

**The Life of Taiga and Akashi**

**1: Buddy**  
Taiga and Akashi were definitely not buddies when they first met, but eventually that changed…after the taller redhead came to terms that the smaller one was not a complete asshole.

**2: Notes**  
What Akashi has come to learn was that Taiga’s notes for class consisted of doodles of basketball images, phrases about basketball and “being the best in all of Japan”, and drool stains; he began to wonder if the idiot would graduate high school.

**3: Trouble**  
Though Tatsuya wasn’t interested in Taiga and was happily dating Atsushi he kept his hands to himself whenever the former Teiko captain was around because to be perfectly honest the guy still freaked him out even if he did calm down and he didn’t want any trouble.

**4: Book**  
Seeing the perfectly nice hardcover book on the table being used as a cloister for Taiga’s beer as he watched the basketball game on the TV made the smaller redhead’s eye flash gold; he had just bought that book.

**5: Study-time**  
When Midorima said that there was “no hope for someone as stupid as Kagami” Akashi took it upon himself to take control over all study sessions; he came to realize soon after that he might have taken on one of the hardest tasks he could ever take on and it made him wonder how the taller athlete even functioned.

**6: Movies**  
Movies were always hard to pick out when the Generation of Miracles decided to have a movie night at Taiga’s; they always fought over the selection, but usually it was Akashi or Tetsu that won.

**7: Cat**  
Taiga doesn’t know what to think of seeing Akashi feeding a stray cat that wandered around their apartment complex; they named him Toro after they decided, why not, to officially take him in.

**8: Dog**  
One thing that the two agreed on was that a dog was not happening.

**9: Vampire**  
“How come you get to be the vampire?” asked Taiga grumpily.

“Don’t whine because you lost, it’s unbecoming,” retorted Akashi with a sigh.

**10: Fetish**  
Something that Taiga is happy that not everyone knows about: his thing for what he likes to call “Emperor Akashi” mode.

**11: Crave**  
The crush that Taiga had on Tetsu wasn’t anything like the craving he got for Akashi, wanting nothing more than to make the smaller redhead squirm and cling to him as he claimed him over and over again.

**12: Envy**  
Envious jealousy was not something that the people around Akashi ever wanted to see on him; some of the people that tried to get places with Taiga usually gave him wide berth after the captain dealt with them, Tatsuya included sometimes.

**13: Party**  
Every year the Generation of Miracles have party, whether it’s for New Year’s, Christmas, Halloween, or even Valentine’s day; usually it’s always a bad idea the day after when everyone is hung over and Akashi still makes them clean up the mess while nursing his tea.

**14: Butter**  
“Can’t believe it’s not butter!”

“Really? Daiki, no. Just stop.”

“It’s a fuckin’ classic, Taiga. You should know that from being in a America and all.”

“Just eat the damn toast before I decide that asking Seijuro to skin you alive is a good idea.”

“I bet you rather eat Akashi.”

Face palm.

**15: Maid**  
That maid outfit that Akashi was wearing did wonders for Taiga’s libido (not that he needed help with that to begin with), the power forward was going to thank Tetsu for lending the outfit.

**16: Help**  
When Daiki comes to their apartment out of nowhere it’s to ask for help on how to get Tetsu to not be mad at him and Satsuki to stop yelling at him for upsetting him.

**17: Sun**  
Sometimes, when it’s nice out, Akashi will bask in the sun in the morning with his tea on the balcony and Toro on his lap; Taiga would lean against the counter watching him and think that he looks peaceful.

**18: Tan**  
Akashi did not tan, he burned, but Taiga didn’t mind, especially when he got to rub the sunscreen on the former captain.

**19: Heart**  
Hima had a big heart and liked most everyone…except Daiki sometimes; she seemed to like keeping his gravure magazines away from him as much as possible.

**20: Pet-shop**  
Tetsu took the two redheads to the petshop while he searched for some things for Number Two and Akashi found a puffy kitten that he fell for; the three came out of the store with a new kitten the small redhead named Hima and the leash that Tetsu went in for.

**21: Frenzy**  
Basketball season was always a frenzy for the two, it just never seemed they could get enough time together with both of them constantly at practices.

**22: Supernatural**  
Taiga and Akashi would’ve never taken the time to watch the show Supernatural if not for Tatsuya making them watch it for the month of October one year.

**23: Zone**  
When Taiga is in the Zone Akashi likes watching him play most because he’s so handsome when he is completely focused and playing at full power.

**24: Less**  
There are times when Taiga feels less than spectacular and thinks that if Nijimura was around that his boyfriend would leave him if he could; Akashi fixes this by telling him for the first time that he loves him.

**25: Communication**  
Their communication wasn’t always the best, but it did get better over the years; though, sometimes things still go over Taiga’s head.

**26: Zero**  
There was zero, absolutely zero, chance in hell that the two redheads were going to go on a group date with the Generation of Miracles and their lovers.

**27: Farewell**  
When Toro died Akashi didn’t take it well and was very standoffish for days until they went to the petshop with Tetsu and came home with Hima; Taiga was more than happy because he secretly missed the damn cat too.

**28: Break**  
Daiki and Tetsu have been a break for two weeks and Akashi has come to the conclusion he will lock them in a room until they are screwing like bunnies because he was getting tired of Daiki staying at his and Taiga’s apartment and arguing with his boyfriend all the time.

**29: Wild**  
You would think that Taiga would be the wild one in the bedroom, but he’s more the passionate and gentle lover; Akashi was a whole other story.

**30: Adapting**  
The two really had to adapt to each other; being so different it took a while.

**31: You**  
“You really need to control that mentor of yours,” said Akashi, crossing his arms over his chest.

**32: Me**  
“Me? This is Alex we’re talking about! I’m not the one that brought out the damn scissors!” yelled Taiga with a glare.

**33: Dispose**  
Whenever Kise came over it was never hard for Akashi to dispose of him, but when Taiga saw his partner with Kise’s boyfriend Kasamatsu he knew that the blonde was going to have to watch his back from now on.

**34: Drugs**  
The only drug that Akashi and Taiga had in the apartment was the catnip and it seemed that Hima was like her predecessor in being able to get into whatever she wants whenever she wants without fail.

**35: Mysterious**  
For Taiga, Akashi was very mysterious when he first met him (he also thought he was a nut job, but let’s not count that), but as they got to know each other he began to understand the captain a little more.

**36: Hyper**  
Taiga and Akashi watched a hyper Toro run around the room, crash into the wall a couple times and then roll around meowing constantly, wondering how the damn cat got into the catnip again.

**37: Violent**  
Sometimes Akashi can still get into small unpredictably violent actions, but they are few and far between and Taiga handles them well.

**38: Magazine**  
There has got to be another magazine besides Basketball Monthly that Taiga will read; that gravure magazine that Daiki “left” was not going to be one of them as much as the bluenette wanted it to happen.

**39: Wanted**  
Seiren really wanted Akashi to stop interrupting their practices to drag their ace off; come on, they wanted to win games too and they already knew that Taiga was whipped.

**40: Blasphemy**  
There was some in the public eye that don’t take their relationship well, the homophobes and all, but they’ve learned to take it in stride…or, at least, Akashi has, Taiga’s still working on it.

**41: Chained**  
“Who do you think is the most kinky out of our boyfriends?” asked Daiki, bored, spinning a basketball on his finger tip.

“Akashi has had me chained to the bed with a cock ring and rode me till I was begging for him to—Don’t tell him I told you that! Oh god, he’s going to kill me!”

Daiki lost his basketball to traffic.

**42: Ribbon**  
Akashi got Hima a ribbon that is now always around her neck; Taiga thinks he spoils her, but after losing Toro he didn’t have the heart to say anything.

**43: Soul**  
When Akashi and Taiga were sitting and watching Black Butler that Kise forced them to watch Taiga thought about how fitting it would be if Akashi was Sebastian or Ciel and how attractive his boyfriend would be in the clothes while Akashi thought if Taiga wasn’t around he would sell his soul for a bit of Sebastian play time.

**44: Dining**  
They didn’t eat out very often, but when they did Akashi always wished there was an all you can eat buffet with the way his boyfriend ate like he was starving.

**45: Special**  
Tetsu was a special case for all the Generation of Miracles, but that didn’t mean that Akashi or Riko went easy on him.

**46: Rain**  
It seemed to rain whenever Taiga and Akashi had a double date with Midorima and Takao; maybe it was because it always represented the mood that the shooting guard was in whenever they did it.

**47: Horror**  
The horror movie night was a bad idea, especially with Daiki, Taiga, and Satsuki screaming like little girls that were dying.

**48: Mentality**  
Everyone knew that Akashi’s mental stability wasn’t that strong, but if anybody could deal with him it would be Taiga…or Tetsu, but the shadow would rather stick with his panther any day.

**49: Closet**  
Seeing Kise’s closet all of them had to wonder how Kasamatsu is able to fit anything of his in there; come to find out, it’s less than Kise had before since his boyfriend told him to either get rid of them or he throws them in the trash.

**50: Travel**  
Akashi is not big on travel, what with the headache and hassle it is, but he agrees to go to L.A. with Taiga for the first time.

**51: Yellow**  
Taiga had come to the conclusion that Kise was like the sun, bright, yellow, full of energy, and annoying; when he told Akashi this conclusion the smaller redhead had to agree.

**52: Green**  
Taiga and Tetsu just stared with wide eyes at Takao dragging behind him a struggling Midorima in green as Peter Pan one year for their annual Halloween party; Midorima has yet to live it down.

**53: Fight**  
When a fight breaks out between Daiki and Taiga again, Tetsu and Akashi shake their heads and make their way to their respective boyfriends to stop it.

**54: Drum**  
The only drum that Taiga has played was the drums for Rock Band whenever Tatsuya came over…and the bongo Donkey Kong game.

**55: Prude**  
The Generation of Miracles always debated on who was more of a prude, Midorima or Akashi; Taiga always said it had to be Midorima because some of the things Akashi said or did would make their heads spin if they witnessed them like he did on a regular basis.

**56: Blueberry**  
Daiki in the blueberry costume was awesome and it reminded Taiga of the Fruit of the Loom underwear commercials back in the States.

**57: Fruits**  
Every time Taiga saw fruits he would think of the pot that Riko made the first time he had Seiren in his apartment.

**58: Strawberry**  
Kise had brought to Akashi’s attention that he should try a chocolate covered strawberry, so he took to the task of giving him one; Akashi now has them in the summer for a healthy, but sweet little dessert on Saturdays.

**59: Raven**  
Finding a dead raven on the balcony one morning was not Akashi’s ideal way to start off his day, Toro was happy about his kill.

**60: Uke**  
Though Akashi may be the receiver when he and Taiga have sex that didn’t mean that he wasn’t as controlling or dominating from that position.

**61: Ghost**  
The one thing that Taiga and Daiki agreed on was that ghosts were not something that the two wanted to deal with.

**62: Phantom**  
Taiga and Daiki did NOT hug onto each other and scream like little girls when they thought they saw a ghost, they knew it was Tetsu all along, honestly.

**63: Haunting**  
The haunted house was not Taiga and Daiki’s idea of a good time, but everyone else seemed to enjoy watching their misery and making it worse for them.

**64: Dyed**  
Taiga taught Akashi how to tie-dye a t-shirt with a bunch of colors and it only reminded him of the rainbowness of the Generation of Miracles.

**65: Cooking**  
Mostly Taiga did all of the cooking, but Akashi would sometimes surprise Taiga with a dinner when he comes home from work.

**66: Together**  
As sappy as it sounded, the two planned on being together forever.

**67: Rinse**  
Watching Taiga and Daiki do dishes while he and Tetsu sat on the couch the shadow turned to Akashi and said, “Why did we let the children rinse the dishes? Last time them and the kitchen was completely wet.”

**68: Truth**  
Always Akashi gave the honest truth, sometimes you just had to read between the lines.

**69: Happy**  
Akashi was genuinely happy being with Taiga, even if he found him to be an idiot.

**70: King**  
For some reason their cat Toro seemed to think he was king of the house, prancing around like he owned the place; Akashi would beg to differ.

**71: Eat**  
When Akashi first saw Taiga eat he thought: “I wonder who could eat more, Eiikichi or Taiga?”

**72: Valor**  
Out of the two of them, Taiga had more valor…sometimes.

**73: Mystify**  
The first time Taiga was mystified by Akashi was the second time he met him when he used his ankle breaker on him after he mouthed off; for Akashi it was when Taiga said “I want to move in together”.

**74: Boredom**  
On rainy days Taiga gets bored, but Akashi always knows how to relieve his boredom.

**75: Adept**  
Taiga has become really adept at determining when to let Akashi have his way or not over the years.

**76: Flushed**  
The one time that Taiga accidently flushed his boyfriend’s cell phone in the toilet he thought he was going to die.

**77: Penguin**  
“I’m dressed as a fuckin’ penguin for Halloween! It’s embarrassing to be in this suit!” exclaimed Taiga, flapping his arms, penguin wings, angrily.

“Stop being a grumpy penguin, Taiga. At least you’re not wearing a tutu and tights,” sighed Akashi.

Every Halloween was interesting to say the least.

**78: Accessory**  
At the jewelry store the Generation of Miracles plus Taiga were looking a present for Kise’s birthday; Tetsu thought they should get the guy an accessory since he likes to dress up and found a necklace.

**79: Strong**  
Both redheads were strong, all the Generation of Miracles were strong, but no one was as strong as their favorite shadow even if they wouldn’t admit it.

**80: Riddle**  
Taiga wasn’t good with riddles, like at all, maybe that was why he couldn’t always figure out his boyfriend.

**81: Gallery**  
Sometimes Akashi and Midorima would go to an art gallery because neither of their boyfriends really had any class when it came to the fine arts.

**82: Scent**  
The two sometimes argued what scented candle they wanted to light up; it always turned out to be vanilla, much to Taiga’s chagrin.

**83: Rhythm**  
Ballroom dancing was something Akashi could do, but Taiga was not a dancer in any term, he had no rhythm.

**84: Gallop**  
Taking Taiga horseback riding was one of the funniest things Akashi had ever seen; didn’t his boyfriend know that he was supposed to take things slow?

**85: Sickness**  
Luckily, the two redheads didn’t get sick often, but Toro seemed to and that worried Akashi.

**86: Heart**  
It was odd seeing Akashi get upset over finding out that Toro had a weak heart and that the vet wasn’t sure if the feline would last through the next few days, but Taiga comforted him as well as he could anyway.

**87: Win**  
“I am always right. I always win.”

“Uh huh, yet I beat you.” Smirk.

Glare. “You’ve only beaten me once, don’t get too excited, Taiga. It’s only Go Fish.”

“I don’t care, I still won the bet. Now, let’s have that striptease you promised me.”

**88: Star**  
Taiga reaches for the stars and Akashi will help him reach that one vital star he needs to make it happen.

**89: Ocean**  
The Generation of Miracles went to the beach and almost lost Tetsu in the ocean when he floated too far on his inner tube.

**90: Crawl**  
The moment Taiga saw Akashi crawling around the floor on all fours looking for something he couldn’t help but take advantage of it; Akashi later complained about having rug burn on his knees.

**91: Stuffed**  
Taiga’s cooking is the only food that Akashi will eat until he gets stuffed on, unless it’s a greasy meal.

**92: Way**  
Seiren learned early in their relationship that you stayed out of Akashi’s way if he wanted to see Taiga, and it wasn’t much better with the rest of Generation of Miracles when they plans together.

**93: This**  
“THIS is what I was talking about,” Akashi said, pointing to a naked Alex on their couch, “it needs to stop. I’m tired of seeing a naked woman on our couch. I’m not Daiki and it’s getting old.”

**94: Tribe**  
The Generation of Miracles and their lovers are like a little tribe and Akashi rules over all of them.

**95: Tattoo**  
When Akashi woke up and found a peace sign tattooed to his wrist he promised he would never drink that much again; come to find out all the Generation of Miracles and their lovers got drunk enough to think being tattooed was an awesome idea.

**96: Angel**  
Neither redhead was an angel, and neither was their cat for that matter, and whenever they tried to figure out if any of the people they knew were the closest that Taiga got was Mitobe.

**97: Cursive**  
Akashi thought Taiga’s cursive writing was beautiful, despite that it was a bit rough around the edges.

**98: Penmanship**  
But even though Taiga could do cursive his Japanese penmanship was depressingly lacking.

**99: Trust**  
Akashi never trusted easily and it took a lot to gain it, but the people that had it for sure were his Teiko and Rakuzan friends and Taiga; Tetsu always did tell Taiga to never lose it.

**100: Lowlife**  
Everyone, the Generation of Miracles, Taiga, Tatsuya, Satsuki, all agreed on one thing for sure: Haizaki Shogo was a lowlife that needs his ass whooped.

**101: Superiority**  
Even through the years Akashi’s sense of superiority has not completely disappeared, and it shows at the most annoying times.

**102: Complex**  
Taiga’s pretty sure Toro has as much of a complex as his favorite master and still thinks that’s why the damn cat came around in the first place.

**103: Kiss**  
Taiga and Akashi shared their first kiss in the locker room after a game against each other in their second year at the Inter-High; they couldn’t tell you who started though.

**104: Dread**  
There was nothing that Taiga dreaded more than Akashi getting tired of him and going back to Nijimura; it’s one of his secret insecurities.

**105: Hot**  
Before they moved in together in their apartment Akashi had bought an air conditioner for Taiga’s apartment because it got too damn hot one summer and Akashi couldn’t handle it if he was going to sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend.

**106: Sleepy**  
Taiga wasn’t always sleepy when he has a big game the next day and always struggled with trying to sleep, but when Akashi was over for the night it was never a problem, mostly because the smaller male got exasperated when he watched him sleep.

**107: Abroad**  
When Taiga went abroad at times and Akashi couldn’t go with him due to work the point guard was happy to have Toro around to keep him company.

**108: Darkness**  
One way that Hima was different from Toro was that instead of becoming more lazy in the darkness she became more active; more times than they can count they shut her in the bathroom for being too noisy.

**109: Game**  
Basketball is their game and the two have their favorite teams that they root for; it’s always war when Taiga and Akashi’s favorite teams versed each other and the bets were made.

**110: Truce**  
Riko set up a tentative truce with Akashi, if he didn’t interrupt practice she and the team would make sure that Taiga would be sent home on time and no later.

**111: Treat**  
One time when Akashi and Taiga were in L.A. to visit Alex the point guard got him a treat, tickets to a Lakers game with the best seats.

**112: Plan**  
Kise had a plan to get everyone to go for a photo shoot; surprisingly it worked, but it was mostly because Akashi threatened the Generation of Miracles to do it if they didn’t want their basketball shoes ruined or thrown out.

Daiki was the fastest to comply.

**113: Sanctuary**  
No matter where they go or where they live Taiga and Akashi will always find sanctuary in each other.


End file.
